This interdisciplinary training program will provide scholars with didactic and mentor-driven training in clinical emergency care research. The program will extend existing resources and develop specific new curriculum to move young investigators into a high trajectory for an investigative career specifically focused on emergency care. Specific aims are (1) to establish a sustainable administrative structure for the program, (2) to formalize the mentoring roles for faculty from the participating units (3) to create new curriculum that specifically addresses unique aspects of emergency medicine and acute care research, and (4) to recruit, select, and monitor the initial and long-term success of high-quality emergency medicine clinical investigators. Scholars will be early career physicians or post-doctoral scholars with clinical focus in emergency care. Over two or three years, scholars will conduct primary investigations with input from a mentoring team drawn from experts in acute care research. A didactic program, including a thesis, will lead to a master's or other advanced degree. The primary aim of the training program is to prepare scholars for independently funded investigations that will improve emergency and acute care. The principle focus will be to provide all resources and guidance required for scholars to start independent investigation during the term of their support.